nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EternalBlaze/NationStates, anyone?
So I am going to ask if anyone here would like to, if they haven't already, participate in the online simulation "game" known as NationStates (it's not really a game, but I just call it that)? Basics Before questions are asked, I'm just going to lay out the basics. NationStates is a website where you can create your own nation(s) and rule them however you want (through the use of multiple issues, where your choices on the matters will affect the nation). You can interact with other nations, join/leave regions, vote in the community on various issues, all sorts of fun stuff. Other users and I have created our own region specifically for anyone on Wikia to join, which we named Wikia. We currently have 11 users/countries in our region and I just came here to ask if anyone here, who hasn't done so already, would like to also create a country on NationStates and join Wikia. Bumblebeeprime09, a bureaucrat of the CoD FF wiki and a great guy, is drafting a large map of Wikia, which will be called Europana. Protip: If you decide you do want to join us on NationStates, please tell him what part of the map you want ASAP. I don't remember who's doing the history book, but someone is and it's a work in progress. If you want to partake in this, create your own country here and once you're done with that, you can find Wikia here. It is password-protected, meaning that you need a password to join the region. However, you can just send me a telegram on NationStates (my country is Hmongolia) or any other user (if you can see who is in the nation if you view the region) or ask any NS user on the CoD FF wiki or here. Also For current NationStates players: (I was lazy, didn't want to make a separate blog on the other wiki) If you want a WA Delegate for Wikia, you must join the World Assembly (if your countries in Wikia are your only countries in the WA) and then endorse any other country except your own and mine (as I am the founder). Whoever has the most endorsements will become our WA Delegate. Choose wisely. If you do not know what a WA Delegate is, they represent the region in the World Assembly and have more power within the region, although the founder can change this at any point in time. Think of it as being an admin on a wiki. We should write our countries' names down on the Community Togetherness pages on both wikis if we do get new users to join. I myself sometimes forget who's who and it would be best to put all that information in a place we all know where to look. Still have questions? You can ask me or any other NationStates user either on here or on CoD FF or you can comment below and I'll probably be around to answer questions if someone else doesn't. Also, current NS players, you can ask questions as well if you have any, although I'm sure it's pretty straightforward. So yeah... Note: We are obviously not abandoning Wikia for NationStates, but simply using NationStates as something else we can all play and communicate, other than on like Xbox or Playstation or Minecraft, etc. Hope to see you guys there! Category:Blog posts